Article carriers are known in which a double thickness of paperboard material is provided between all critical points of article contact in order to comply with railroad shipping regulations. An example of this type of carrier is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,847, owned by the assignee of this invention, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,104,027. Since the various partitions in this general type of carrier are often formed in such a way as to cause voids of material in the collapsed carrier, some anchoring tabs are improperly glued because proper compression on these elements is virtually impossible to achieve.